paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Howly
Howly is an arctic fox with many stories of her many years. She is the oldest living dog in Adventure Bay as of now. Bio Early Life (1911-1912) Howly was born on May 31, 1911. Her parents weren't well respected in Arctican society, especially by the arctic wolves, many of whom believed arctic foxes as unnecessary in the Arctican ecology. Howly showed incredible promise as a child. She was able to quickly make friends with her neighbors, who later commented that she was quite enjoyable to be around. She revealed another trait when she started going to school, her willingness to defend her friends, a trait she demonstrated more than once in the first year of her life. One day, Howly was running the sales at her parents' pottery shop when an arctic she-wolf walked up. She felt a deep sense of compassion for the young fox, and decided to try to chat her up. So, as the wolf was shopping for pottery, she learned a lot about Howly, but what really stood out were her political views. Howly was a conservative, believing the old monarchy was underappreciated by her fellow foxes, and that the rising popularity of liberalism could destroy Arctica as it was known. This made the she-wolf more interested in her. A week later, Howly was invited to the Royal Palace, a privilege rarely given. Howly was surprised by this, as were her parents, but she went anyway. When she walked into the palace, several days after she left her home, she was met by the Prince, Kin Hazu, who led her to the Queen. It was then that Howly realized that the customer who had been rather chatty about politics had been the Queen all along. It wasn't long before they started chatting again. Over the next few weeks, the two became very close, perhaps more so than even Howly's best friend from school. By early February, 1912, Howly was the most popular fox in the entirety of Arctica. This was mainly due to her newly discovered friendship with the Queen herself. Rumors were spreading that the Queen might even declare Howly her successor. This should've led to a brighter future, but trouble was brewing. A liberalist faction, the Arctican Liberation Movement, had been gathering strength rather quickly. This concerned both Howly and the Queen. Her Royal Highness was particularly worried, because two years prior, she had sent two of her guards to investigate the movement. After making a frightening discovery, they had gotten stranded on a newly formed iceberg and had been drifting into the Unknown ever since. The Queen would've gone after them herself, but she had a kingdom to rule, so she asked Howly to find the two guards and bring them home. After all, they knew secrets about the movement that no one else did, so their return was imperative. Howly wanted them back as much as the Queen did, so she agreed to the request. She and her parents spent the month gathering supplies that would be needed for the long journey. Around early March, Howly set off. The first leg of the journey was difficult, but by April 1st, she had reached the edge of the Known. It was there that she saw a human fishing boat that was preparing to leave the Arctic and go home. Howly wasted no time as she swam to the boat and climbed aboard. Titanic's Maiden Voyage After Titanic (1912-1914) Empress of Ireland Outbreak of War (1914-1915) Lusitania Service in the Great War (1915-1918) The Roaring 20's (1918-1929) The Great Depression and the Third Reich (1929-1939) World War 2 (1939 -1945) After the War (1945 -1956) Andrea Doria Retiring in a Violent World (1956-2001) September 11th Living as a Stranger (2001-Present Day) Appearance In Winter, Howly's fur is thick and white, shortening and turning brown in the Summer. The also has sparkling blue eyes and a large scar on her left side. Personality Trivia The character, Jessie, is based on my own dog who died of old age in February, 2010. Titanic is included is because it is my favorite ship, but also because it is an essential part of Howly's story. Without Titanic, Howly would never have completed her quest.Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters